Blues of Luke
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Everyone has friends, but a lot can be said when it's determined how much a person is willing to sacrifice for a friend. Lorelai and Luke, pre-hookup. Rated K plus. And of course, complete. Enjoy everybody!


_**Disclaimer**_: _Writing style/ misspellings/ humor/ spacing/ story idea (good or bad)...that's all me. Everything else is borrowed._

Hi everyone! Posted something. Story's complete and rated K-plus.

Lead in: _At what point does Lorelai realize that maybe Luke is a little more than a friend?_ In the story I explored a way that that could happen. As her initial love interest, we have Max. With that being the case, let's put the story in season 2. Let's cut the engagement, the marriage that was bailed on, Jess, and with much pleasure...Christopher. In this story, Lorelai and Max didn't have a huge fight that led to an engagement. Instead, they worked things out and now they're doing the monogamous dating thing. They're putting in the time and finding out where the coupon drawer is. Bottom line, they're serious. _Problem is_, I don't accept _serious _unless it's between Lorelai and cool hand.

Much to fix, little time to do it in...

Enjoy the story.

**Blues of Luke**

Lorelai felt that something was different. The day was Friday.

Tuesday morning had her running late. She was forced to cover the front desk since Michel had an appointment. He said it was doctor related, but Lorelai didn't fail to notice how unkempt his nails had been looking lately. She knew he'd come in later with a perfect manicure. She wouldn't complain or admonish because to be honest, a Michel-less morning was a nice one.

But that morning, she was off to a late start. She dressed and hurried from room to room, checking the time every ten seconds only to find that, surprise, she was _still _running late. Despite this, _Luke's _remained a scheduled stop.

She ran to the counter. Luke was just coming around back, and she threw a greeting his way before requesting lots of coffee to-go at super speed. Luke nodded and filled his largest-sized cup for her.

Lorelai made a joke, and he nodded again. Barely acknowledged her or her joke. She sort of chuckled at that. Took it as him having an adverse mood, which of course would not even raise a red flag to half mast. She dropped money on the counter and wished him a happy day, giving him brief advice about not letting the customers worry him. He didn't bother nodding that time. She shook her head and left, the inn on her mind.

Wednesday morning was better. Lorelai had time to converse with her child, had an early morning romp with her beau. She saw them both off. Rory preferred Max's weekday sleepovers because those were days when she wouldn't have to take public transportation.

Lorelai went back into her kitchen and poured herself coffee that Rory had made. She drank all of it, then filled her mug again, only drinking a fourth. She went upstairs, finished prep, then came back down to cold coffee which she emptied down the drain. She had geared her pallet, and now it was time for the real thing.

She headed for _Luke's_.

The late morning hour caused there to be less chaos in the diner. Lorelai found a stool next to two other empty ones. Greeted Luke as he came to a stop. He looked at her and sighed. His eyes were so clear, and he looked at her hard enough for her to realize that he wasn't _really _looking at her. More like through her. She'd never seen his eyes so blue.

She asked seriously if he was okay. His response was to grab the pot and pour her coffee. She was planning to stay awhile, and he obviously picked up on that as he pushed a ceramic mug her way. He smiled with hardly any lip participation. Gave her an "enjoy" and looked away. Moved along.

Lorelai's eyes moved with him as her mug remained untouched. He poured coffee for another customer. He poured with deliberation, watching the liquid exit the glass pot. He turned and set the pot back on the burner. His hand went to his backwards visor and he secured his hat more with a slow, thoughtful quality. Both hands, then, went in his pockets and his eyes back to the floor as he turned and disappeared behind the curtain.

Lorelai remained looking at the curtain, though he was no longer visible. She stayed for forty minutes that morning. Caesar took her order, Caesar served her order, and Caesar was the only employee that was there to bid her goodbye.

Luke never came back down.

On Thursday, she didn't make it for breakfast, but she was there for lunch. She had a half hour to eat, and she made a dash for the diner as soon as that countdown began.

She spotted Luke and stopped him on her way in. He was headed to one of the tables, hands full. She put her hand on his arm, gave him a full smile and greeted him. He gave her a head nod, signaling for her to step to the side as he said a quick "hey Lorelai".

She moved aside and watched him carry the plates over to the appropriate party.

She went and sat on a stool, and eventually, he was there to serve her. She looked into his face, tried to catch his eyes which he seemed dead-set on keeping lowered. She talked to him, told him about her day. Tried to get him to join in conversation but he said about two words her entire visit. He wouldn't look at her a lot, and when he did, she saw those same foreign eyes. Him looking through her.

So, here it was Friday. Friday was the day that worry started to set in. Luke wasn't the most communicative fellow. That, she knew. But what she'd seen throughout the week wasn't anything that she was used to. He wasn't upset, grumpy, blunt, indifferent, or agitated. Those were some of the traits that she could discern.

As it stood, she was at a loss and in the dark.

Lorelai walked in the inn, to the kitchen. Sookie was there.

"Hey Sookie."

"Hey, Honey. I was beginning to think you'd begun your weekend early."

Lorelai smiled. "No, Max's car battery died this morning, so I had to take him and Rory to Chilton."

Sookie moved toward the coffee machine to start some coffee. "So, does that mean you'll be leaving to pick them up too?" she asked with distraction.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, he said he'd handle the ride back. They'll probably end up on the bus."

Sookie faked shock. "You'd let your man take the bus? What if he gets groped?"

Lorelai's eyes narrowed in amusement. "Are you picturing a cable car right now?"

Sookie's fingers snapped and she giggled. "Yeah, I am. Gosh, how'd you know that?"

Lorelai shrugged. "When you said it, that's what popped into my head. Besides, groping...in Stars Hollow? That's almost as unfathomable as Michael Bolton hitting a low C."

"Can't happen," Sookie agreed with a grimace.

"Not even if the cute little engine willed it to."

Sookie hit the brew button and made her way back over to where she'd been working.

"Truck's here!" One of the kitchen staff announced.

"Can you get the guy in here please," called Sookie. "And make sure he doesn't stack all soda boxes on top of each other this time!"

"Okay!"

Sookie sighed and looked at Lorelai. "Last week I almost threw my back out trying to dig through for the Sprite. If my back goes out, I'd prefer it be done with a little benefit to _me_, if you know what I mean."

Lorelai smiled. "Of course I know. I get all the dirty stuff, babe. It's like a gift."

"I know. But from who is the question."

They both chuckled.

Lorelai looked over at the machine. "Coffee's taking too long to brew."

"Yeah, I meant to put some on earlier. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just my crazy, impatient coffee-obsessed organs are threatening to shut down if I don't get a taste." She turned to Sookie. "Ya know, I _may _have problem." They stared at each other in silence. A slow smile spread over Sookie's face as she waited a few seconds. "_Naaaah_," they said together. Sookie rolled her eyes and started working again.

Lorelai laughed.

"Totally knew you were about to do that," said Sookie. She continued to shake her head until Lorelai's glee subsided. "You know who would have loved to hear those words come out of your mouth?" She asked.

"You know I do."

"Who?"

"Why, Luke, of course," Lorelai answered playfully.

"He'd probably die of shock if he heard something like that come from you."

Lorelai stared down at Sookie's work. "Sook, there's actually something that I've been meaning to run past you," she said, suddenly more serious.

Sookie stopped what she was doing. "What about?"

"Luke." Sookie nodded, urging her to continue. Lorelai leaned in a bit. "Have you seen or talked to him within the last week or so?"

Sookie thought for a moment then came back with, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Lorelai backed up. "I have. And...it's weird. He seems really preoccupied."

Sookie relaxed a little and smiled. "Man, Lorelai. You had me worried for a second." She chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about that. Luke has his own kind of charm, ya know. So maybe that's just a new facet he's trying out. You didn't know him when he was working in the monosyllabic thing, but it was a huge transition for us all," she joked. "He used to talk _aaalll_ the time," she said dramatically. "It was like _'oh my god, shut up already!' _But as you can see, everybody eventually came to accept the change pretty well."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, I think this may be a bit different than that." She sighed and looked down, thinking. "He doesn't seem like himself."

Sookie looked at her briefly. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Well...yeah. I think you'd be worried too if you'd seen what I've seen over this past week."

Sookie stopped once more and turned to face Lorelai. "Well, it wasn't too long ago that Rachel left. Maybe he's having a delayed reaction to that. I remember when she left the first time, I went three months without seeing him. I swear on my last visit, I was _this close_ to pulling out my nail file and stabbing him in the ribs with it. He was impossible." She rolled her eyes at the memory. "But he was in pain so it was understandable. Maybe he decided to go a different route this time to keep nail files out of his stomach."

Lorelai shook her head. "Sweetie, Rachel left over six months ago. That'd make one hell of a delayed reaction."

"Still could be a possibility."

Lorelai paused as she thought. Luke's face went through her mind--the face she'd seen look so down. So sad. His eyes stayed with her. "I think it's deeper than that," she said thoughtfully.

Sookie shrugged. "Well, talk to him. Ask him. I mean, we all want him to be okay. Hopefully, it's nothing, but go with your gut. Get some answers."

Lorelai nodded. "You make it sound so easy."

"It is."

"It is..._with a normal person_. Luke's a riddle, wrapped in an enigma, tied in a fisherman's knot and stuffed inside of an Agatha Christie novel."

Sookie growled in frustration. "I was never good at figuring out stuff like that."

Lorelai smiled. "Neither was I, Hon."

"Well, it'll work itself out. Luke's a tough guy. Whatever's bothering him, he'll be over it in no time. Before you know it, he'll be back to his regular old rude...irritable, grouchy, pessimistic...kindhearted, caring, loyal...self." Sookie laughed, replaying what she'd said. "You're right. Luke is one enigmatic individual."

Lorelai nodded. "That, he is," she agreed.

The machine finished brewing.

She walked over and poured herself some coffee.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

That night, Lorelai and Rory went to Friday night dinner in Hartford.

Afterwards, they thought they'd salvage what was left of date night.

Rory was dropped at Dean's house, and Lorelai went home. Max was going to meet her there. When she pulled into her driveway, his car was already parked. She stepped outside, and his car door opened and he got out and greeted her with a kiss.

"Why didn't you go inside?"

He shrugged and smiled. "You weren't here yet."

Lorelai chuckled and moved past him as she isolated her house key in her hand. "That's why I gave you a key. So I won't come home to find a hot icicle in my front yard one night. Winter's just around the corner."

Max followed her up the steps. "A hot icicle," he repeated. "Sounds good to me."

"Really?" Lorelai asked with a chuckle as she opened the door.

"Yeah."

"No mention of--"

"--how incongruous that was? No mention of it whatsoever," he finished playfully.

Lorelai dropped her keys and purse on the small table and turned to Max. She looped her arms around him. "See, you're learning. You don't make me feel like a _complete _moron anymore." She kissed him. "For that, I thank you."

He pressed his lips against hers. "You thank me?" He said flirtatiously.

Lorelai smiled. "I thank you," she said as she angled her head to get better access. Max slid her coat to the floor. Lorelai's hands went to his jacket buttons, and she giggled as she worked on them. "Guess that's it for the movie," she whispered as he walked her back toward the staircase.

"I don't have issues with that," he answered.

Lorelai searched out the banister in the dark. "Well, as long as there's no problems then it's okay."

Max moved his kisses back to her mouth just as the phone rang. "Ignore it," he mumbled as he continued on kissing.

Lorelai tried to move past him but he prevented it. She laughed. "It could be Rory with an emergency," she said thinking of the time. She dipped down and moved past him with ease. Max growled, causing her to laugh more. She made it to the phone and picked it up. "Hello," she answered, switching on the lamp.

"Hey."

Lorelai's brows narrowed. "Luke?"

"Yeah, sorry...should've kinda made that clear."

"No, it's fine. It's fine," she repeated, focusing on how gloomy he sounded. Though she could tell he tried to cover it. Lorelai's eyes went to Max who was looking at her. He smiled and gestured upstairs. She held up an index finger and turned away with the phone. "Are you o-- is something wrong?" She asked cautiously.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm closing for the night, and I don't know if you've figured this out by now, but you left your watch here."

Lorelai reached up and felt her empty wrist. "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"Don't worry. I'll hold it here for you. You can pick it up tomorrow if you have time."

Her eyes scanned her living room. "Okay," she answered.

"Alright, that's what I called for." He took a breath. "Look, I'm sorry about calling late. I don't know if you were sleeping or--"

"No, Luke, it's okay. I was up. I'm a late owl," she said quickly. He sounded so meek. She found that she didn't want hang up. Maybe this was him reaching out. He'd said next to nothing all week, and now they were talking. He was talking. Lorelai just wanted him to..._not_ sound...how he was sounding.

"I guess I'll see you later, Lorelai. Goodnight."

"Wait, can I come now--to get my watch? Can I pick it up now? I can be there in five minutes," she said walking to the foyer and picking up her coat where it'd been dropped. "I'm dressed so it wouldn't be long at all."

She heard Luke sigh tiredly on the line.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. I'll be down here for another ten minutes."

"Okay. Thanks, Luke. I'll be there in no time."

Lorelai clicked off the phone quickly and set it on the table in the foyer next to her keys and purse which were next to be retrieved. She heard Max come up behind her.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

She turned as she straightened her coat. "Listen, Honey, I have to go to _Luke's_. I'll probably only be ten or fifteen minutes." She kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

Max scoffed quietly. "Can...I ask why?" he asked tentatively. She seemed to have already made up her mind.

She opened the door. "I'm just getting a weird vibe from him, so I'm just going to make sure he's doing okay. Plus, he has my Hello Kitty watch," she added with a wink. "I'll be back in a bit, I promise. And I'll be all yours. You can even punish me if you want." She lifted her eyebrows suggestively. Max smiled.

"Hurry back."

"I will."

Lorelai jogged toward her jeep and got inside.

The tires squealed as she backed out on her way to the diner.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai saw Luke through the open blinds. His arms were straight, both hands on the edge of the countertop, and his head hung low as he stood behind the counter. He was still. Lorelai's hand rested on the knob as she watched him. She stood there for awhile, and not once did he move.

Finally she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The bell announced her. Luke stood up fully.

"Hey," he said tiredly. "Guess when you said five minutes, you really meant five minutes."

Lorelai smiled and closed the door back quietly. "Yeah. I try to be prompt sometimes. Keeps me off the predictability trail."

He nodded. Looking underneath the counter, Luke took her watch out and reached it to her. "Here you go."

She walked over and took it from him while looking at him squarely. Smiling, she held it up a little. "You're, uh, not going to comment on the child-like designs and whisker minute and hour hands?"

"No, not tonight," he answered kindly.

Lorelai looked down at her watch in thought. "Okay." Thoughts bounced. None made the final cut. "So...um--"

"It's getting late. I don't want to steal too much of your time so..."

She shook her head and took a seat. "You're not. I'm okay right here."

He took a large breath and rubbed his neck. "The kitchen is already closed...sorry."

Lorelai met his eyes. He blinked and looked down. "I don't care about the kitchen, Luke," she said quietly.

Luke's eyes moved about the floor. He brought them to Lorelai, and then looked away as she stared unblinking at him. He did this several times, feeling like she was burning through his flesh with her gaze. He pointed toward the back. "I'm...gonna...go upstairs, okay? Just, uh...lock up when you leave."

He backed up, looking at her with those same deep blue eyes that she'd seen all week long. When he went behind the curtain, Lorelai's head dropped, and she took a deep breath. She felt a stinging pain in her chest.

She'd often times had heartburn. And this wasn't it. Yet, it felt oddly familiar.

She followed the deep breath with several more. Then, she slid off of her stool and set her purse on the countertop.

The stairwell was dark. Lorelai hit a switch and lit it with a dull 60 watt shine. She figured Luke wanted to be left alone. That was obvious. It wasn't her intention to force her company on him, but she wasn't working off of thoughts, however rational, as she climbed the stairs. The only thing that flowed through her mind was the memory of Luke's eyes. Those sad, joyless eyes.

And then the stinging was back.

Lorelai made it to the door and called his name. He answered but failed to follow it with an invitation to enter. She did so anyway. She stepped inside and leaned on the door as she closed it.

The apartment was dark, but due to the street light, she could see Luke's form on the couch.

He flipped on the lamp next to him. "What are you doing up here?" He asked the question with calm.

Lorelai moved away from the door. "I was worried about you," she answered honestly.

"Oh," he followed. He released a breath with that. "Well, there's no reason to be." Lorelai slowly crossed the floor as she looked around. She stopped off to the side of the coffee table and looked down at him, worry emanating from her and bouncing straight to Luke. He closed his eyes, a soft, comfortable smile coming to rest on his lips. "Why're you so worried?" he asked, his voice only loud enough for her to hear.

Lorelai sighed and took in his body language. "Because something's wrong," she answered quietly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her gaze was unassuming, his was plain and thoughtful. Again, looking through her, she figured. "_Is _there...something wrong?" She asked, changing approach.

He looked at her for moments in silence. He was thinking hard. Maybe not thinking at all. But Lorelai felt the stinging near its peak.

Finally, he spoke. His head was tilted slightly as he rested against the sofa. He still looked at her. "Do you ever just feel..." He looked away, searching his head for a word to finish that sentence.

Lorelai continued to look at him, continued to read him. "...sad?" She offered.

His eyes went back to her. He shrugged. Then nodded just a little.

Lorelai walked over and sat in front of him on his table. She smiled. "Everybody does," she answered considerately. "Is that how you've been feeling?"

Luke chuckled in his head. Given his mood, it was going nowhere beyond that point. Lorelai was, hands down, the most understanding person he'd ever had the privilege of knowing. Next to his mother. But currently, her approach was making him seem like a lost and confused little boy who didn't have a firm grasp on feelings and emotions. It wasn't exactly flattering.

He shook his head. "I know everybody feels sad, Lorelai. But this is different."

"How?"

"I feel it all the time. I feel crappy..._all the time_."

Lorelai's eyes shifted. "Why?"

"Wish I knew."

Lorelai swallowed, her heart skipping a beat. She tried to avoid the term. But she couldn't. "A-are you talking about depression?"

He felt his feelings were far beyond anything that could be put in a textbook and made into a topic of study. Still, there was a sigh. It was obvious he'd considered it. "If you wanna get technical." He met her eyes. "Doubt it, though."

Lorelai's mind raced through the many commercials she'd seen for clinical depression. She remembered them mentioning treatments and pills and doctors and toll-free numbers and one big word flashed in her head with lights that rivaled Stardust in Vegas.

Luke must have read her mind. "I don't want you to think I'm suicidal or anything," he mentioned casually.

Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to rope in her thoughts, her feelings. "How long have you been...how long have you been feeling like this?"

He shrugged. "A week...a month...hell, I don't know. It doesn't exactly seem like it has a start date." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm just anxious for the end."

Her eyes went back to his, the sting went back in her chest. That familiar pain. "Can...you help me to understand?"

Luke looked at her for a moment. "Understand what?"

She scanned his body like she was looking for a physical scar. Then, her eyes moved back up to his. "What it is that you feel," she answered softly.

He stared at a spot just over her shoulder. He tried to bring all feelings together compactly. Wanted to avoid drudging up each one individually. Luke looked back at her and said this simply. "Consumed."

Lorelai stared at him. She wanted to ask for clarification, but she didn't want to push.

Luke went on anyway. "I just have so much stuff on my mind all the time. That's nothing new. But how it seems now is…that I can't put it in perspective. It's weird."

"Have you told anyone about it?"

"Like who?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I guess a doctor if you think it could really be—"

"I'm not talking to a doctor," he interrupted. "I can't even picture myself doing that." He shook his head. "Besides, I'm sure it's just a phase. Mid-life or something. It'll pass."

"Luke, if you think that you're experiencing depression, that's not something to take lightly."

"It may not even be the case, Lorelai."

"_Then again_, it could very well _be_ the case." Her eyes were wide. With a sigh, she lowered them. "You can't ignore this."

"I'm not ignoring it."

"Not dealing with it is the same as ignoring it."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

She shook her head, her eyes still facing her lap. "I can't believe this," she said quietly.

"Can't believe what?"

Again, she shook her head. Placed her hand over her chest. "My chest is hurting," she stated quietly. As an afterthought.

Luke sat up some. "Are you okay?"

"_I'm_ fine," she answered looking back at him. "It's you I'm worried about."

"You don't have to be."

Lorelai chose to ignore his comment because she didn't see a point getting into it. She didn't have much of a choice over the things that affected her. And hearing Luke dismiss her concern for him was only going to bring emotion. And really, who needed that?

"You've been so despondent lately." She paused in thought. "So sad," she added as she looked at him. She was thinking out loud.

Luke looked down, and Lorelai saw embarrassment. He really didn't deal too well with being the focal point, especially if it involved such exposure. Lorelai moved to the edge of the table. "Luke."

Silence. Then, "yeah?"

"Look at me." Nothing. "Please?"

There was a raw sigh. One that showed that he wished the whole scene could be stripped. Just taken away. He felt a migraine approaching. Both eyes rose to Lorelai, and he tilted his head tiredly as if the simple act drew strength from a foreign place. He waited a moment, waited until the appropriate tone came about. "What?" He asked quietly. The attitude was brushed away like the dirt from a plum.

But that still didn't mean he'd given up rights to the topic. He didn't care to discuss it.

Lorelai looked down at his hand but refrained from clutching it. "Didn't you say you had a sister?" She asked him.

His brows drew closer. "Yeah. So?"

"Are you guys close?"

He nodded. "Just like two peas in a pod; that's why you've known me for six years and still haven't met her."

Lorelai smiled. He was being sarcastic and pointing out the foolishness in her question, but he was sounding more like himself, so it was easily ignored by her. "So you and your sister don't talk," she stated in conclusion. She sighed. "I don't want to...dip into your personal life too much..." She looked into his face in her pause. "But...who is it that you communicate with? Who do you complain to?"

He frowned a little. "I don't have much of a desire to communicate with anybody." He shrugged. "Who do you..._communicate and complain _to?" he asked incredulously.

She scoffed. "Rory. _Of course_, Rory. Sookie...the town..." She paused. "You...on occasion. Pretty much anyone who'll listen to me gripe gets the opportunity to do so. I leave myself open like that. Keeping stuff bottled up can really do damage to you. Ulcers, heart attacks...depression...you name it."

He nodded lazily. "Oh. Guess you really were going somewhere with that question, huh?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yeah. That was my point," she answered quietly.

He looked away in nonchalance. "Thanks for the advice," he said. "I'll keep it in mind." He rubbed his brow. "But...depression isn't about whether or not you talk. I'm not saying that's what's going on with me," he added quickly. "But if it was, talking wouldn't make it disappear."

"You're right," Lorelai agreed. "But it couldn't hurt. I know you, and I know you keep stuff locked up. And it has to be stressing you out, Luke. It _has _to be." She closed her eyes as she got her thoughts together. They came slowly. "You're so...incredibly...stubborn." She looked at him. "If something's wrong with you, it needs to be fixed. Start with the small stuff."

Luke held contact with her. The color of his eyes were _so _beautiful. Nearly mesmerizing. But it came with a mood that Lorelai wanted to see buried deep in the earth. And that shade had to go with it.

He presented the word back to her. "Talk?"

She smiled a small smile. "That's all I'm asking. Try it, Luke. Just talk."

He nodded in a way that had Lorelai ready to get hit with more cynicism. He came with something she wasn't expecting though. Vulnerability. "Who...exactly am I supposed to...talk to?"

"That's easy. Talk to Kirk." He rolled his eyes at her, but she got a shy smile and that made it all the more worth it. She reached forward and squeezed his knee playfully. "What kind of question is that? You can talk to me," she answered simply.

Luke studied her. "You?" he asked plainly.

Lorelai feigned hurt. "What, you don't want to talk to me?"

He smiled. Without _really _smiling. "Nah. You're a good choice," he said in a soft voice as he looked down at his fingers. Lorelai dropped the playfulness and looked where he looked. "But I really don't have a lot to say, Lorelai. Seriously."

Lorelai's eyes moved up with his and the room was once again, swimming in hues of blue. "Can you try?"

He shook his head slowly. He really didn't see himself opening up and talking. What would he talk about? Lorelai's eyes saddened. Came hand in hand with the chest pain that seemed unwilling to leave its comfy nesting place. "Luke..." His attention perked up and she smiled to keep her request light. "For me. Please. Just do it for me."

Their eyes were locked. Luke broke it when he rolled his eyes in defeat. Lorelai smiled. Because she _knew _it was defeat. "This is not going to go well. So, don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, too late. They're up. They're up higher than Keith Richards ever was. Even with the daddy blow."

Luke smiled. Cleared his throat. "I'm pretty tired," he said as he looked around languidly.

Lorelai sat up straight. "_Really_ tired or _trying to get out of this _tired?" She asked teasingly.

He smiled fully at that, and Lorelai lit up. Leaned forward and touched his leg again. He looked at her briefly, finding the corners of her mouth spread far apart. "No, I'm really tired," he answered in a voice that proved it. He started to stand, and Lorelai stopped him.

"Hey, Luke," she began quietly. "Just so you know, I was just kidding before. I don't want to force this. But just know that I'm here anytime for you, okay?"

He dropped his head. "Yeah, thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

She stood and walked toward the door, taking slow steps. Bundling her coat around herself, she turned back. Luke stopped and looked over at her.

"What?"

Lorelai wore a smile of recognition. "_Imitation of Life_," she said.

Luke looked confused. "The movie?" he asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "First time I saw it, the end especially...it, uh, hurt. Physically. My chest. It hurt my chest."

His confusion didn't fade. Neither did her smile.

"I'd gotten so into the movie, the characters, and when it played out, I got this pain. Just like a lot of stuff I was feeling, ya know?" She looked down thoughtfully. "Man, I just...remembered that."

There was a silence. Five seconds at least. Luke's head tilted. "O..kay."

Lorelai chuckled and shook her head. "I'll see you later, Luke."

He stuck his hands in his back pockets. Nodded at her. "Yeah. See ya."

Lorelai opened the door and shut it behind herself.

Luke started to straighten his apartment. Moving over toward his window, he saw Lorelai come from the diner and walk around to the driver's side of her jeep. Stars Hollow was safe. Fictitiously so. Still, he watched over her. She looked up. Spotted him in the window.

She smiled and waved at him as if he were someone famous. He couldn't stop the smile that came. He rolled his eyes and lifted a hand up in response. Lorelai grinned and climbed inside. Luke waited until she pulled away, then he continued getting ready for bed.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Wow, Sook, I guess you're a free woman this weekend, huh?"

Sookie frowned playfully. "Yeah, I guess so. Since Jackson's off visiting his brother leaving me all alone."

"At least you get another taste of the single life. Go let your hair down, scour the town, kick your heels up, let it all hang out," Lorelai suggested as she and Sookie prepared to leave the inn. They both stood in the empty lobby.

Sookie laughed. "Nah, I think I'm just gonna catch up on some movie watching and clean the house."

"Thrilling. And here I was thinking that 1999 marked the end of the party era."

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Sookie said excitedly. "Why don't you come over. We can have a girl's night in. Pop _poppy corn_," she said gleefully. "Braid each other's hair, do those prank phone calls where we ask people if their refrigerator's running, then tell them to go catch it when they say 'yeah'." She giggled loudly as she played out the scene in her head.

Lorelai chuckled. "Well, that just sounds like joy wrapped up in a biscuit," she said playfully. "Really, it does. But I'm going to be doing it up with Max for the next two days."

"Doin' the nasty?" Sookie asked casually.

Lorelai looked at her. "That was totally inappropriate, Sookie." She paused. "And yes." Sookie laughed, which was exactly the reaction Lorelai wanted to get. "We're just going to hang out, Honey." Sookie nodded with understanding as Lorelai took out a clip and held it between her teeth as she bundled her hair. She went on once she'd secured the clip.

"It wouldn't be a big deal except for the fact that I have to do some damage control."

"With Max?"

Lorelai nodded. "Last night, I kind of took off right when we were about to..." She stopped, using her eyes to fill in the blank.

"Oh, of course," Sookie said, picking up the hint. "Where'd you go?"

"Well, I went to Luke's. But the point is, when I came back, we...picked back up and everything, but he wasn't entirely happy with my extended absence."

"Did he say something?"

Lorelai shook her head airily. "No, he didn't say anything, but I could still tell." She waved away the conversation. "Either way, I'm going to take my weekend off and shower him with Lorelai love. I hear it's _better _than water."

"But neck and neck with wine."

"Well, you can't top a miracle."

"Why'd you go to Luke's?" Sookie asked curiously.

"What, is that strange?"

"Well, it is when you're about to get some nookie."

"Please tell me you did _not _just say that."

Sookie giggled. "Sorry, Fred Durst influenced. Stupid _oldies but goodies _station." She gave Lorelai a look. "Go figure huh?"

"I'll say."

"Ok, backtrack time. Allow me to rephrase?"

"I insist you _do_."

Another giggle preceded her words. "It does seem weird when you stop..._intimacy_--"

"Better."

"--with your guy in order to go to Luke's."

Lorelai laughed at Sookie's inability to stop laughing. "It really wasn't a big deal. I just went to pick up my watch that I'd left there. Had I known it was going to hit a soft spot with Max, I wouldn't have gone." She shrugged. "Simple as that."

She looked at Sookie and smiled. "Hey, you wanna do lunch before we head our separate ways?" Lorelai asked. Sookie's question had had no implication. This was obvious with her easy acceptance of Lorelai's explanation.

"Yeah. My place?"

"You wanna cook?"

"I don't mind."

Lorelai shook her head. "Get off work and you still wanna work. What am I gonna do with you?"

"What can I say? I love to bring the office home with me."

They started walking toward the door with their things. "I have to meet up with Max at three, though," she said. It was a little after one.

"Okay," Sookie answered simply. "Hey, did you ever find out if anything was going on with Luke?" she asked still walking ahead of Lorelai.

Lorelai wasn't prepared for the question. She _had _been--about a minute ago. But she'd relaxed since. She didn't like to lie, especially to her best friend. But she had absolutely no intentions of revealing what she and Luke had talked about. He'd never want that, and she'd never betray that. She swallowed and gave an answer. "Yeah, it wasn't really anything to find out. I had a conversation with him in the diner yesterday, so I guess it was just all in my head."

Sookie never turned around. But smiled happily. "That's good. Glad nothing's wrong." She opened the door. "I really want him to be happy."

Lorelai smiled. "I know what you mean."

Sookie turned some, eyes wide. "Hey, we should get him a hooker!"

Lorelai laughed and pushed her along. "Yeah, that _does _go hand-in-hand with the happiness thing," she stated sarcastically. She playfully rolled her eyes over Sookie's head. At least her heart was in the right place.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Dinner was first. A dinner at a high-end restaurant. One that usually didn't have the honor of entertaining teachers. Or their salaries.

But Max had made a reservation. Had wooed Lorelai, and had her feeling very...grateful.

He and she had left the movie theatre mid-way through _Ocean's Eleven_. Drove back to her empty house. Rory was at Lane's.

Not quite making it up the stairs, they carried on on the sofa. Clothed. The third stage hadn't yet been breached. As it seemed to always want to do, the phone stung the moment. Tried to intrude. But Max wasn't easily deterred. "_Please _ignore that." He covered her lips with his.

Lorelai allowed herself to be kissed for a moment, then she turned away. Laughed. Squirmed under him. "Rory," she got out. His strength was a little more than hers, but she still laughed because she knew it would never turn to aggression.

The ring continued. Five times. And Lorelai was still unable to get to the source. She sighed underneath Max. "You win," she said as she relaxed.

He smiled and proceeded to step it up a notch.

_'Hi, you've reached Lorelai and Rory's. We're totally screening this call, so get ready to talk yourself up.' _Beep.

"Hey, Lorelai. This is Luke. I--"

Lorelai pushed at Max's shoulder. "Move, move," she said quickly. That playful side had vanished, and she wanted to be let up. Max moved up to look at her, but he didn't pull his weight up fully. The first emotion that floated through him was confusion. He looked down at her, preparing to vocalize that feeling.

Lorelai moved beneath him, not focusing on his sudden demeanor. "Max, seriously, I have to get that. Get up."

His face went directly to anger as he moved off of her completely.

He watched Lorelai scramble to her feet and hurry over to the phone near the kitchen. She clicked on the cordless, turning off the machine with her free hand. "Hey, Luke."

Max's face contorted more as he heard her voice soften and saw her walk languidly into the kitchen as she carried on conversation. Just as he got ready to turn away, he saw her hop back around the corner and mouth something he couldn't decipher. But her body language oozed forthcoming apology. It probably would've meant a lot more had it not come as such a blatant afterthought. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His foot steadily tapped the floor.

A number of taps went by. One-hundred two.

Lorelai came back into the living room and set the phone back in its cradle. She hadn't been on the phone long at all, though Max would disagree. Luke, with much effort, had asked her to stop by the diner. Only if she had time. She'd agreed quickly. Of course she would come. Then suddenly, with stinging rain, that particular parade had gotten soaked. She thought of her actions and of Max and how inappropriate it would appear if she were to leave.

No explanation would make that okay.

She could only imagine what he was thinking while she was in the kitchen.

She apologized to Luke. Told him how thankful she was to receive the call and asked if he'd be up for a one time postponement. He dismissed it, brushing it off. Inadvertently, bringing the_ Imitation of Life _pain back in her chest. She hoped he would be open to this again and give her another chance.

She wanted another chance. She wanted _this _chance. But her relationship, which had never appeared so fragile, would suffer greatly if she took it. She hoped she knew what she was doing. When she disconnected from Luke, she sat for a few moments in silence before making her way back.

After she set the phone in its place, her focus went to Max. She took a deep breath and approached.

"Are you still...dishing out the good stuff...or has the kitchen closed?"

He looked at her. "Lorelai, can you explain that?" he asked, ignoring her come-on which he felt was ridiculously out of place. "Please tell me you can explain that."

She sighed. "I do have an explanation."

He looked relieved as he sat up straighter. "Okay. I'm listening."

She sat down next to him. "Luke is going through something right now, and I told him he could count on me to be there for him." She pointed to the kitchen. "_That _was me being there for him."

Max nodded with understanding as he collected his thoughts. "What's he going through?" he asked.

She shook her head a little. "I can't...it's not my place to tell you that."

He stretched his neck. "You're my girlfriend."

She nodded. "I know. I am. And Luke is my friend, and he gave me his trust."

"And I thought I had _your _trust."

"You do," she said meaningfully.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Look...Lorelai, I'm going to need a little bit more here. I'm sorry. But after what just happened, I'm gonna nee--I mean, put yourself in my shoes for a second."

She moved closer to him. "Max, please don't do this. Don't put me in a position to have to lie to you. Because if you keep pushing this, that's what's going to happen. I'm helping out a friend here, and nothing more. I've never given you any reason to doubt me. Just like I gave you my trust, you're going to have to give me yours."

He took a deep breath and waited several seconds. "Okay," he said peacefully. "You're right."

Lorelai looked surprised. "I am?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I trust you, I do. If you say everything's on the up and up...then everything's on the up and up." She leaned over and gave him a hug. He spoke into her hair. "And I love that you're such a great friend."

"And I love that you're such an awesome boyfriend. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he mentioned. He hugged her tight, and his hands started to slide over her back. Lorelai smiled faintly. "Do you mind if we continue now since the crisis has been averted?" he asked.

Lorelai moved, and they positioned themselves back in their previous position. "Well, it's the proper thing to do," she finally answered.

Max worked his way down her jaw. He moaned appreciatively as he worked on her neck.

Lorelai's hands moved on his back.

Her eyes were on the ceiling.

Her thoughts were with Luke.

And her chest bared a pain that originated with a film.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Sleep hadn't come easily. In fact, it had barely made an appearance at all. Max slumbered soundly through Lorelai's light tossing. She tried counting sheep, but rendered the act unsuccessful when she started to turn the poor sheep into ensembles.

That was the reason why her five o'clock waking wasn't much of a surprise.

She found herself in her jeep. Upon reaching her destination, she exited. Pulled out her cell and dialed some numbers.

She walked as the phone rang, then took a seat on the steps of the diner.

"Hello." Luke's voice.

"Hey, Luke." Lorelai stood up. "It's a little cold outside. Do you mind letting me in?"

He sounded distracted. "Letting you in where?"

"The diner."

"You're outside?"

Lorelai heard his footsteps over the phone, then she heard a door squeak open.

"Yeah," she answered.

"You are aware of the time, aren't you? What are you even doing up?"

"Oh, you know, out for a stroll."

Lorelai looked at the diner's closed blinds as she stood there. Finally, Luke peeked through them and started undoing locks. The line went dead just as the door was pulled open. He stepped to the side of the doorway as he ushered her inside.

Luke closed the door. "This is the second time you've come here in bed wear," he said speaking of her PJ's.

Lorelai's eyes dropped to her kiddy pajamas complete with Nikes. She chuckled and walked to the counter where he had moved. "I guess this can become my official _I'm sorry _outfit. Whenever you see me in it, you'll know I screwed up."

Luke was already dressed, minus his flannel and cap. The diner wouldn't be open for another forty-five minutes, but he went ahead and started a pot of coffee. "You're crazy," he said quietly as he busied himself.

"Maybe. But above all, I'm sorry. I wasn't here for you last night. It won't happen again."

He looked at her. "I told you over the phone it was fine. Let it go. You don't even have anything to apologize for."

Lorelai stared at him as he spoke. "Your eyes look different."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sleep. Haven't been getting much." He figured he looked like hell. There was no doubt that the things that he'd been feeling had taken a toll on his appearance.

She shook her head without looking away. "No, they look better." Only she could tell this. Any difference was miniscule at best.

"Better than what?" He asked confusedly.

She realized that the topic of his eyes had only been deliberated on in her own head. "Better than Sinatra's," she said flippantly.

He nodded and sighed tiredly as he leaned down on the counter. "Coffee'll be ready in a minute," he stated, part of the words muffled due to him laying his head facedown on his folded arms. Lorelai remained quiet for a few seconds as she sat on her stool off to the side of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked softly.

He shook his head a little. "Nothing to say."

Lorelai sighed. "But...last night...you had something to say," she assumed, kicking herself even harder.

He didn't respond to that.

"It's okay," Lorelai said quietly. She reached a hand out and pulled up his sleeve a little, revealing the rest of a tattoo she hadn't known he had. She studied it for a moment before straightening his sleeve back along his bicep.

Luke didn't move.

Lorelai looked at his lowered head. The sound of the machine filled the diner.

"I used to have this all consuming fear that Rory would turn out like me." He looked up at her. "I know she's a great kid, but once boys come into the picture, you just never know. Exhibit A," she said motioning toward herself. She paused as she looked at him. "For years, I feared that. Now, it's...sort of in the back of my mind like an anomaly. I try not to feed it."

She smiled.

Luke looked at her in silence, his face without expression.

Finally, he spoke. "It wouldn't be a bad thing to turn out like you."

Lorelai's words came easily. "It would be a bad thing to turn out like me." Said like it was gospel.

"I hope like hell that you're fishing for compliments because if you really think that--"

"Pregnant at sixteen, Luke."

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter when--"

"Pregnant. At. Sixteen," she said again deliberately. "I _know _that's not what I'm about. I _know _that doesn't define me. But when it comes to my kid--the kid that I want to get all that this world has to offer--that's what it comes down to. It's irrational, it's stupid, and I know this. But when I'm looking at that big picture, that's how I see it. I don't want her to be like me."

They shared a look. "Why are you telling me this?" Luke asked quietly.

"Because. You're not the only one who've felt consumed before. I feel that way too. Letting out the small stuff gives you room to harbor and mull over the larger stuff without it smothering you."

"So...that was a...small stuff? What you just said about Rory."

"Not even. That's been harbored for sixteen years and counting, Sweetheart."

Her easy usage of that word brought a smile. "I guess you're hoping to accomplish something by sharing that, then."

She shrugged, delighted to see his smile reach his eyes. "Well, yeah. It's unfair to go to a party and drink cup after cup of beer when you didn't go in on the keg."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if there's one thing that's sacred, it's frat house etiquette."

She smiled. "You know what I mean."

He met her eyes briefly. "Yeah, I know."

Lorelai leaned forward. "Luke, I'm in this. I don't want you to think that it's just you because it's not. We have a friendship here, and I won't ever turn my back on that. I know I dropped the ball last night, but now I'm rebounding it...or...picking it up--whatever," she said waving a hand. Luke smiled wide. "I'm fixing it now, though."

He shook his head and looked down. Words came shyly. "You're a good friend, you know that?"

Lorelai softened. "Aw, Luke." She placed her hand on top of his. "Of _course _I know that."

He pulled his hand away. "Should've seen that coming," he mumbled as he served her the day's first cup of coffee. Lorelai smiled and took a sip. She set the mug down and folded her arms on the countertop as she looked at him.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He supposed it had to start somewhere.

He'd had one topic on mind since waking up, so that's what Lorelai got an earful of.

Luke talked about his parents.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai hadn't thought of Max when she had slipped out of her home that morning.

She'd been thinking of Luke.

She figured that Max would probably sleep in, it being Sunday and all. But he didn't.

She came in with breakfast, and he was sitting on the sofa watching television. As soon as she was through the door, the TV got flipped off, but Max didn't bother to turn around. Instantly, she knew the day was going to be off to a fine start.

An hour later, she was walking out of her house in sweats and tennis shoes, freshly showered and in need of fresh air. She passed Rory who was on the way home from Lane's house.

"Hey, Kid. How was your night with Lane and the warden?"

"Good, actually. I'm just in need of food that doesn't have anything to do with the earth."

Lorelai smiled as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "I have some pancakes and coffee from Luke's in the kitchen for you. Go crazy."

Rory's brows raised deliciously. "I knew I loved you for a reason." She noticed the second car in the driveway. "Max is still here, huh?"

Lorelai looked back toward the house. "Yeah. He's leaving in a while, though. He'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Oh." Rory picked up a vibe. "Are you okay?" she asked as she readjusted her overnight bag on her shoulder.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, Sweets. I will be." She scrunched her nose a little. "Max and I just had...a thing...so I'm just feeling..." She looked at her. "...ya know."

Rory nodded. "Yeah," she said with understanding. "Are you just going for a walk?"

Lorelai nodded. "I'll be back in a little bit. I just feel like I'm about to scream so it's better to do that in the open air."

"Of course." Rory motioned toward the road. "Go. Walk, scream. Toss a few musical numbers in there and re-enact Bjork's video tribute to love."

"Exactly what I plan to do. I'll see you soon, babe."

She started toward the driveway, and Rory started toward the house.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai and Max had been seeing one another for over a year. With only one small fork in the road.

They had cute spats. Ones that both tended to smile through.

But it seemed that the new Luke issue was causing strain and anxiety.

After Lorelai left that morning, she returned around fifteen minutes later. And what she and Max couldn't seem to come to terms with before her departure, came together easily after her return.

She was going crazy with his emotions. He seemed to have understood everything the previous evening, but then with another incident came the exact same fight. Bigger and better.

Whatever the case, Luke was not about to become sacrificial on any level. He needed her, and that was the end of that. She was so grateful to have gotten the chance to hear him discuss a major burden of his. She would have never thought he'd come with a topic so huge so fast. She was expecting him to talk about diner pressures or Taylor-induced headaches. Something small. But she'd struck oil on the first dig.

Once she and Max had gotten back on track, Lorelai wondered when and how big the next fight was going to be. Because nothing had changed. It'd simply been stepped around.

A couple weeks passed, and though Lorelai and Luke talked occasionally, the timing wasn't as bad as it had been in the beginning. Max wasn't around when he called, which was _nothing _short of a coincidence since the hours were very random. Still, Max knew.

Lorelai hated the feeling that she sometimes felt. Like she was doing something wrong. And she knew that she wasn't. Helping out a friend was not wrong. However, she tried to spare Max as much as she could. She wouldn't share with him any topic with Luke. Peace seemed to have re-instated itself, but that tiny bit of tension wouldn't let it make a home.

At the passing of another week, Lorelai and Max were returning from an evening out together. He was going to spend the night at her place. Lorelai spotted Luke sitting in the gazebo, and she turned in her seat trying to get a better look as Max drove along.

"What's wrong? Did you see someone?"

Lorelai looked over at him, wide eyed. "Uh, no," she answered with a smile. Max returned the smile, and Lorelai turned back to the road ahead. He continued talking, just normal conversation that usually served as warm-ups for her wit.

But she was somewhere else. If Luke was in the gazebo, that meant that he was thinking, which in-turn meant that Lorelai was going to spend her night worrying about him.

Just as Max pulled into her driveway, she turned to him and nodded as if she'd been listening all along.

He cut off his car and leaned back with a sigh. "So, you agree, then?"

Her eyes shifted. She finally landed on, "Yeah."

"Thank you," Max said appreciatively. "I mean, the way I see it, if he's not a kid, he should not be allowed to partake of the Trix."

Lorelai's eyes narrowed as she smiled with amusement. "The rabbit? Are you talking about _cereal_?"

Max chuckled. "You were not paying me any attention whatsoever. Where were you?"

Lorelai smiled. "I'm sorry, babe. I guess I'm kind of tired."

"Well, that's understandable. It's been a long day." Max opened his door and so did Lorelai. "What time do you have?"

Lorelai shouldered her purse and closed the car door. "I don't have the time. I left my phone here, and I'm not wearing a watch."

Max nodded and led the way up the stairs and into the house. They dropped their things by the door, and Lorelai went over to the machine, pressing 'play' then turning it down when she realized that Rory had turned in early.

She erased two messages from her mother and skipped one from Taylor before Luke's voice was filling the room. She turned to where Max had been and found that he was still there. It was just a message saying he'd left her a message on her mobile. He asked her to give him a call back when she got in.

She turned off the machine and turned toward the living room. "Max," she began, picking up on the look he wore, "Whatever you're thinking, please don't." She walked past him to the sofa. She began searching in the cushions where she was sure her cell phone was.

He turned to her with a sigh. "Why is it that he has both of your numbers?"

"What?" She asked with little energy. She continued to search.

"Why does this guy--"

"You mean _Luke_."

"Why does he have your cell phone number and your house number? That appears odd to me."

Lorelai found her phone and stood up with it. "Max, everyone has both my numbers. It's Stars Hollow. If they didn't have it, they could go to Atticus Finch's tree, shake a bird down, and it could rattle it off, no problem."

"This is bothering me."

"Obviously," Lorelai said with defeat. She pressed some numbers on her phone and accessed her voicemail.

"It's just getting better and better," muttered Max.

Lorelai quickly listened to Luke's message. She ended the call and put her phone in her coat pocket. Luke wanted to see her, talk to her. She looked at Max, saying nothing. She swallowed, feeling like this was the moment of truth.

"Well, what did he want?" Max asked.

She closed her eyes so she at least wouldn't have to look at his expression. "I have to go to the diner," she stated quietly.

He released a loud breath, turning and looking at Rory's door as he found his composure. "What do you have to go to the diner for?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes up.

She figured that if she recorded this argument then she could just skip _all _fights in the future. Not even show up. It seemed to be the same one.

"I just have to talk to him, Max. He's--"

"--going through something. You've said that before."

That was definitely true. "You're right," she said calmly.

"Can I just ask you a question?" She motioned toward him as if she were giving him the floor. "Luke's a prominent guy in this community, isn't he?" Lorelai paused, then nodded. "Then, shouldn't there be someone else, _anyone _else that could help him through this thing. _Whatever _it is!"

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm sure there is, but he asked me to do it."

He nodded. "So you're going to do it," he assumed.

She paused. "Yes."

His hands went to his hips. "At the cost of what, exactly?"

Lorelai knew where he was going, and she closed her eyes. "Max, don't--just please don't do that. Okay? This is getting blown _so _far out of proportion."

"I don't think it is!" He exclaimed, keeping control in his voice. "This guy calls and you go. Here it is--" He looked at the clock. "--almost ten o'clock, and you get a call and are running out of the door. Tell me what I'm supposed to do with that. What can I _possibly _do with that?"

Her answer didn't seem to be enough, even to her own ears. "You can trust me."

He clenched his fists in aggravation, then laughed at her inability to understand where he was coming from . "Lorelai, this isn't about trust. I thought that would be enough, but it's obvious that it's not. This is really bothering me! I need you to give up the calls and the rendezvous with this guy."

Lorelai's hand shook as she put her hair behind her ear. Her voice was still quiet, hesitant. "Luke's...my friend, Max. Okay. And, if this were Sookie, you--"

"We wouldn't be having this discussion. I know that."

She looked down to the floor. Looked up to him as she spoke. "I'm going to meet him."

She started to walk past him. He moved to the side as he let her pass, his eyes following her like he couldn't believe she was actually leaving. "And no one else can do this? Just for the night?"

She looked over her shoulder. "That's not an option."

"--that you want to entertain, or is it just not an option, _period_?"

She shook her head dismissively as she turned back around. "I won't be long."

Max turned and moved to stand in front of her. Lorelai backed up some, as his proximity was a little intimidating. Both knew he'd never touch her, though. "This would seem the appropriate place to offer an ultimatum, to back you in a corner, hoping you'd to understand why I _need _for you to stay here. But I can see there's little need to do that. You've just made your choice clear, essentially."

"No, I haven't." Lorelai's phone started to buzz loudly in the room. "I have to go," she said apologetically as she walked around him, pulling her phone from her pocket. She picked up her things on her way to the door. "We'll talk when I get back," she said as she reached for the knob.

Max's hands had gone back to his hips as he stood just outside of the foyer. "I won't be here," he said quietly.

Lorelai paused. They looked at one another. Her phone had stopped but started buzzing again. She closed her eyes as she walked out of the door.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"You have your color back, Luke."

He smiled. "I wasn't aware that it had gone anywhere."

Lorelai made herself comfortable on the bench next to him. "Well, it had. In your eyes anyway."

"I guess you think that all this...talking...I've been doing over the past couple weeks is the reason."

"I'd like to believe I had something to do with it, yeah."

"Have you ever heard of Maurice Switzer?"

"No, I haven't," Lorelai answered while looking at him thoughtfully.

"_'There's a lot to be said for the fellow who doesn't say it himself'_"Luke recited. He looked at Lorelai and smiled as she rolled her eyes away. "I've always liked that quote. It's by a guy named Switzer. Satirical poet from way back."

"I haven't heard of him, but I have heard the quote before."

He nodded. Looked down at his fingers. "Lorelai, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. I know you have your own life, and me intruding on that couldn't have been easy on you."

Lorelai's attention moved to the street. She saw Max's car passing as she sat with Luke in the gazebo. She followed it with her eyes until it was no longer visible. With a small sigh, she turned attention back to him. "You haven't intruded on anything, Luke. It's been no problem at all."

"Well, either way, thanks." He met her eyes.

She smiled. "Do you have something on your mind?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's always going to be the case," he said with a light chuckle. "But to be honest, I'm feeling a little more like myself."

She looked at him, smiling slightly. "I can tell. And I'm relieved," she said honestly.

"Yeah. I _had _something I wanted to discuss, but...I've dealt with it. I'm good."

Lorelai's face went to worry. "You sure you're okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I promise I'm good," he said lightly. "I came out here and just sat for a while. Became one with nature, so to speak." He paused, smiling wider. "I think it's safe for you to stop giving me those motherly looks now."

Lorelai laughed. "Sorry." She dropped her head. "I just worry about you."

He looked at her lowered head, his eyes falling to where she looked. "I can see."

"You called me before I got here, too. I thought you wanted to talk still."

"Yeah, I was trying to catch you. Tell you not to worry about coming. Got your voicemail, though."

Lorelai's eyes stayed in place for several long seconds. She looked up at him and found his eyes on her. She smiled, looking at his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I just broke it off with Max," she confided.

"Just now?"

Lorelai shook her head a bit. "No, well uh, _earlier_," she covered. She didn't want to make Luke feel like he was to blame.

His brows lifted a little. "Sorry to hear that. Are you okay?" He asked.

She smiled, again to cover. "Comme ci comme ca," she said using a hand to demonstrate.

Luke gave her a look of consideration. "Well, if it's recent, maybe it can still be fixed. You know there's that grace period where anything can happen," he stated with genuine support.

Lorelai smiled at his reassurance. "I don't think so," she said quietly. "He just...wanted me to give up something..." Her voice sort of faded.

Luke leaned in a little. "...that you love?" He offered.

She looked at him. Smiled at how he'd react if he knew what that was being applied to. Moving past it, she said instead, "Something that I wasn't going to give up."

What ran through Luke's head was coffee and/or a particular food choice of hers. Something insignificant that, for some reason, may have been important to Max. He hoped Max wasn't stupid enough to pit her against something truly important.

"Well, I'm sure you made the right decision whatever it was."

Lorelai stared down at the floor of the gazebo. "It wasn't a decision at all, really," she stated quietly. She contemplated her words even as she spoke them. It _hadn't _been much of a decision for her. When a tiny voice came along and asked her why that was, she quickly silenced it. There was no reason to ask questions. That was just the kind of thing you _did _for friends. You shared your popsicles, you told them secrets, and you...gave up relationships with men who were next to perfect.

All in the name of friendship.

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes, breaking her own focus. She was pretty sure it was time to start letting some of those questions through.

Luke separated her from her thoughts.

"It's getting cold. You want to go inside for some coffee?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Only if it's a package deal."

He gave her a hopeless look, knowing there was no need to argue. "Coffee _and _pie. Of course. Wouldn't dare offer one without the other," he dragged out tiredly as he stood. Lorelai got up as well, and they both made their way across the street to the diner.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Max returned and picked up things at Lorelai's house. They talked, and ultimately, things did hit an official end.

She didn't want him to harbor hate for her, but she couldn't be entirely sure that that wasn't one of the things that he parted with.

It was something that she dealt with.

She was stuck in a rut. Her break-up had taken its toll initially. But what kept her tires buried was her inability to explain to others the reason for the break-up. At least not without hearing questions and accusations that she wasn't prepared to hear. Therefore, she kept it as vague as humanly possible. Tried to avoid outside interrogation that would lead to internal interrogation. Because the latter could be _way _more brutal.

Weeks flew by. She worked like a maniac and split her free time between Rory and Luke--well, between Rory and the _diner_. Luke's openness dwindled. Lorelai didn't let it become an issue because she figured that was him becoming truly okay with everything. With his life. But still she felt close to him. Mainly due to the things that he had shared. The things she shared with him. They had a friendship in the town's eyes, but they had seemed to create a secret one as well. A closer one.

Three months dropped away. Normal Stars Hollow life played on, music supplied by the town troubadour.

Many days that Lorelai had off, she would go to Luke's. She didn't used to do that. Sure, she'd get her day's meals there, but she'd head back home and wait for Rory to get out of school. Nowadays, Rory had a very good idea of where she could find her mother upon returning from Hartford.

After seeing Rory off to school one day, Lorelai got in her jeep and headed for Luke's diner. This was one of her off days, and she was prepared to cop a squat and abuse the best coffee in town for hours on end. Or at least beg Luke to give in and _finally _let her do that.

She saw the sign from her jeep, but still, she stepped outside and viewed it from close up. Placing her hands on the glass, she peered into the closed diner. The blinds were open, but all of the lights were out which prevented her from seeing much. Looking over, she didn't see Luke's truck, but she still pulled out her cell phone and dialed his apartment. There was no answer.

"Why doesn't that man get a damn cell phone?" She complained aloud before snapping her phone shut.

She growled, and her hand went to her forehead as she thought.

The sign said 'Gone Fishing', which wouldn't have been a big deal with anyone besides Luke. But Luke's 'Gone Fishing' sign was like an announcement of distress.

Lorelai racked her brain, thinking. She knew Luke had a favorite spot out in the middle of nowhere where he did his camping, fishing, etc. It was near his family's cabin. She knew that much. At a location that even a GPS system would scoff at.

She was sure he'd at some point told her where. But the panic that had sprung up without notice was making it hard to remember. All she could see was him slipping back into the bad place and choosing to go it alone this time.

Not good. Not good at all.

Another growl came from her as she sat on the step and dropped her head into her hands. "Think, think," she said quietly as she calmed herself down enough to do that.

"Well, why doesn't this surprise me?" Lorelai looked up to see Taylor standing there looking at the diner's sign. He looked down at her. "You know, that young man has got to learn that this town has standards. And closing an establishment during peak business hours is not acceptable." He sighed. Rolled his eyes dramatically while gesturing toward the window. "And to go fishing of all things!" He wagged a finger at Lorelai as if she and Luke were in cahoots together on something. "I tell you, if William were alive, this would not be tolerated. He respected this town _and _the people in it."

Lorelai was sitting, hoping Taylor would take a hint from her silence and move along. But at the mention of Luke's father, she sprung to her feet. "You knew Luke's dad!" She exclaimed.

Taylor looked at her with wide eyes. Suspicion. "Yeah, so?"

Wheels started turning. Maybe Taylor's long involvement with the town and the residents would, for once, pay off.

"Luke's family has a cabin. Him and his dad went out there a lot. Do you know where it is?"

He looked at her with even more suspicion. "Why are you wanting to know this all of a sudden?"

"Taylor, this is important. You know me; I'm not a murderer or anything. Now, just please tell me if you know."

Taylor's eyes narrowed considerably in thought. Then, he lowered them as a smile came onto his face. "Lorelai, I don't mind sharing with you what I know. Really, I don't. But unfortunately, as it is my duty to do, I must put the town above my giving and caring nature. Now, as you know, there has been some deliberation on having a new event in Stars Hollow. Something to show that even we, a town _deep _in tradition and _old _in heart, can still bring forth innovation and ideas as _ripe _as a papaya--which, by the way, is on sale this week at the store."

Lorelai looked at him dumbly. _'He can not be serious with this,'_ she thought. "Taylor, I'm in a bit of a rush here, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all," he answered happily. "Now, you are a very talented young woman." He pointed at her encouragingly. "And I know those talents can be put to great use if--"

"Taylor!"

"Hold your horses," he said calmly like the situation was one he'd mark .5 on his personal Richter. "Now, as I was saying, I believe it's skills like yours that make you the pri--"

"Taylor, seriously."

"But I haven't yet asked you if you'd be intere--"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Whatever you want me to do. The answer is 'yes'. Now, please, _please _tell me how to get to the damn cabin."

"Language, young lady."

Lorelai sighed and apologized sincerely. It wasn't her intention to be disrespectful. But Taylor was being so freaking... _Taylor_. He, after a little thought and a very un-needed air sketch told her the way. She thanked him, then left him standing in front of the diner as she hurried toward her jeep.

"Don't forget about what you promised, Lorelai!" He yelled after her.

She waved a hand over her head and kept walking.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke sat overlooking the small lake on a rock.

It was the same rock that he and his dad used to sit on. The same rock that Liz had slipped and cracked a tooth on. And the same rock that his mother would brush off then sit on the very _edge _of. The family rock.

That's where he was when he heard leaves rustling. The last time he'd heard that noise, he had turned around to discover a 500 pound bear less than 15 feet away. That small memory caused a brief panic, and he turned quickly.

What he found looked the exact opposite of a grizzly.

"Lorelai?"

"Well, it ain't bigfoot," came her teasing reply.

Luke stood up and went to her. "What the...?" She was the very last thing he was expecting. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here? Why are you...wearing _rain boots_?" He made it to her, and Lorelai automatically extended a hand for him to take as she trudged uncomfortably along the soft ground.

He took her hand and moved some tree limbs from over her head so she could walk freely.

When they were in the clear, he released her and she sighed as she looked around at his camping stuff. Looking back at him, she asked, "Which question did you want me to answer first?"

Luke took a pine needle from her hair and dropped it. "What are you doing up here?" he asked again.

Lorelai shrugged lightly as if the situation was one of the same caliber. "I told you a while ago that I wouldn't ever turn my back on you or this friendship. If you're going through something, you're not going through it alone. That should go without saying at this point."

Luke stared at her disbelievingly. Lorelai looked back at him with meaning for a moment before she brushed off her own words. Looked around again. "It's nice out here. Lots of...dirt." She smiled widely and looked back at him. Luke still stared like he couldn't find words to describe how touched he was. She moved in and hit him lightly. "Don't look at me like that, Luke." She dropped her head, annoyed that she felt like she was about to cry for some reason. "Aw man, my boots are dirty," she complained quietly as she caught sight of them.

Luke blinked slowly, tearing himself away from his thoughts. "Your boots are fine," he said causing her to look up. He was finally not staring at her with such intensity, and she was grateful. She smiled again. "I don't know what possessed you to put on rain boots anyway. It isn't about to rain out here."

She shrugged. "Well, I didn't have any other boots appropriate for coming out into the wilderness."

He rolled his eyes. "You never surprise me."

He ushered her over to his equipment. "You _looked_ pretty surprised when you saw me."

"Thought you were a bear," he said casually.

Lorelai's eyes went wide. "There are _bears _out here?!"

He smiled. "No, they're hibernating this time of year. Don't worry."

Lorelai exhaled with relief. She stood in place next to Luke's stuff and looked around the area as she folded her arms protectively. "Just so you know," Luke began, "nothing's bothering me. I just came out here to get away."

"Really?" He nodded. "What'd you want to get away from?"

He shrugged as if he really didn't have a solid answer. "Just in general, ya know. It helps me to come out here and sit and think, and I'd gotten away from doing that over the past couple years. I'm a nature fanatic just in case you're wondering."

Lorelai smiled. "I can see that. Nothing but nature as far as the eye can see. Not one shoe shop in sight. It's really quite unnatural."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's my one and only complaint. The _unnatural nature _just...really grinds my gears."

She stared in amusement for a few seconds before looking away. "So, I guess I drove up here for nothing then, huh?"

"Guess so," he answered. "I really appreciate you doing that, though," he said sincerely.

"All my pleasure," she said trying to not get caught up in another moment she knew she wouldn't be able to handle strongly. She took a deep breath, her shoulders lifting high. "_Well_...I'll see you back in Stars Hollow," she said animatedly as she turned to leave.

"So, you're leaving?"

"That was the plan," she said with a grin. "You're doing fine. That's all I wanted to be sure of."

Luke looked around. "You don't do outdoors, huh?"

"I do it just fine. As long as I'm _on my way_ indoors somewhere."

He smiled. "I'm guessing you've never been camping."

"No, I have. Rory and I used to camp all the time."

"Where?"

"When we lived in the tool shed. We'd lay outside, watch stars, and talk until she fell asleep. Then, I'd carry her inside."

Luke smiled again. Affectionately this time. "That's amateur," he said folding his arms. "You'd go inside at night so it doesn't count. You got anything else?"

She looked up at him, his words making her smile. "Nope, that's my experience in a nutshell."

He shrugged. "Well, if you want some _real_ experience, you're welcome to stay."

Lorelai's eyes fell, once again, to the equipment around her. "Here?" she asked with a frown as she peered back at him.

"Here's as good a place as any."

"You have a cabin, Luke. Why don't you stay in there?"

He shrugged. "I prefer it out here. And the cabin hasn't been used in years. I haven't gotten around to cleaning it out."

She stomped in place. "I don't wanna stay out here!" She complained.

Luke's eyes went wide as he regarded her. "I'm not forcing you to stay, Lorelai. You can _say_ 'no'."

Her pout turned into a smile right before his eyes. "It's nice to have options."

He stayed silent, watching her with a plain expression. That should have surprised him a lot more than it actually did. He dismissed the bipolar behavior. "You know how to get back okay?"

She sighed heavily. Then, smiled wider. "Why would I need to know the way back? I'm staying out here with you."

Luke's eyes narrowed as he glowered at her. "Are you on some kind of medication?"

She looked to go into thought. "None that I can think of."

He rolled his eyes and walked away from her. "I always carry an extra sleeping bag with me. Just in case."

"Just in case you have a potty accident?"

He wasted no time answering. "No, just in case the bear's claws scratch up the first one too bad." He said this casually, then looked over to find Lorelai with a wide serious gaze. "I'm kidding." He chuckled.

And then it was her turn to glower. "That wasn't funny, Luke. Bear jokes are seriously off limits while we're out here in their domicile." She looked around worriedly.

Luke looked away, amusement still present. "Do you remember how far back the nearest store was?"

"You mean, _civilization_?" She nodded. "Yeah. Like 4 miles."

He nodded. "Six. That's how far you'll be driving if you want to use the restroom somewhere other than out here." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Thought I'd let you know that."

"What about the cabin?"

"Like I said, it hasn't been used in years, so I wouldn't trust the plumbing if I were you."

She scraped her foot along the ground. "This is going to suck."

He gave her an understanding look. "You still wanna stay?"

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Well, do you have food?"

"I have food."

"Good food?"

"Edible food."

"So _you _say."

"So, what's the verdict? I can follow you out if you want to leave."

She still pouted. "I'll stay," she said quietly. "_Don't know why_," she said fast in complaint. "But I'll stay."

Luke smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Lorelai looked at him momentarily. Smiled a bit before looking away. "So, what do we do now?"

Luke pointed to a heater that was on the ground as he picked up something else. Lorelai picked it up and handed it to him. He stood, sighed. With a wink, he replied, "Let's take a trip to the store."

Lorelai's entire face delighted.

Maybe camping wasn't so bad after all.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Luke?"

"Hm?"

"Is it weird that I'm having a good time out here?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Not really. Since you took the concept of camping and turned it into whatever the hell this is."

Lorelai propped her head on her hand. "What? This is still camping."

Luke scoffed, looking at the dancing lights that fell around the tent. "Whatever you say."

"Disco lamps are cool. It adds life to the inside of the tent. Don't you feel like you're at Studio 54 right now?"

"I'm proud to say that I don't. _Disco lights _aren't what a generator is ideal for. And don't forget the potpourri. Smells like the garden department of Lowe's in here."

Lorelai laughed. "You're over-exaggerating."

"We went in the store so that you could use the restroom and maybe get some food to rot your guts out for the rest of today." She smiled widely and laid back like he was telling her a bedtime story. "Oh, and so you could find a signal to leave a message for Rory."

"Mm hm."

"How in the hell did we end up leaving with lamps and stale, dried flowers, and a blanket with a giant smurf on it?"

"You have to admit that this is pretty neat. It's Papa Smurf, Luke! I know you remember Papa Smurf." She eyed her blanket that was folded off to the side of where she lay on top of her sleeping bag. She'd anticipated it being colder than it was. But Luke had a tent heater that was actually keeping her pretty comfortable. He lay inside of his bag a short distance away.

He shook his head. "Papa Smurf," he mumbled.

Lorelai propped her hands under her head as she lay on her back. Same as Luke. They both looked at all of the lights for a minute in silence. The only sound was the low hum from the heater and the occasional loud cricket.

"The day went fast," Lorelai said quietly.

Luke nodded some. "Yep. Not surprising since most of it was spent in town."

"We did some camping stuff too."

"Like what?"

"Well, we erected the tent, and we went looking for stuff that would contain the fire so we wouldn't burn the woods down, which means we _hiked _a little bit. Let's see, what else? We talked. They do that on TV, ya know around the campfire or whatever. And we totally stole that idea. And, um...er...what el--ooh, you made room for me on your rock..." She looked over at him and smiled when she saw that he had. He still faced the roof of the tent. "And we made s'mores too. Well,_ I _did," she corrected.

"Yeah, well, I didn't get to do the main thing I came out here to do, but okay."

Lorelai looked over at him. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's not like there are showers out here. If you had gone fishing, you would have had to lay in here next to me smelling like your catch. And that smell would have only been outdone by my vomit because there's no way I would have been able to take that all night without puking."

"You made that clear already."

"Well, you're the one that keeps bringing it up," said Lorelai. "I told you I was sorry." She stuck her lip out. "Do you wish I wouldn't have come?"

He smiled and looked over at her. "I _wish _you would have let me fish."

"Jeez, Luke, if it's that important to you, then go. Go out there and do some night fishing if you want."

They had the disco lights going but a lowly lit lantern near their feet gave the tent firm visibility. That's why Lorelai was able to see him lift a brow as if he had just accepted a dare. He smirked and pulled his cover back as he acted like he was about to exit the tent.

Lorelai sat up laughing. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on his bottom. "I'm kidding, I'm _kidding_," she said quickly. He sat down and chuckled.

"Thought so."

She hit his chest. "I can't believe you were about to leave me by myself out here in bear country! What kind of friend are you?"

Luke had taken off his flannel and was wearing his undershirt, some jogging pants, and his socks. He lay his hand over his chest where she had hit him. Kind of hard, in fact. "I was not about to leave you out here," he said flatly. "And that hurt," he complained with narrowed eyes.

Lorelai looked down at where he held his chest. "Aw, poor baby," she mocked. She looked back into his face. "You want me to kiss it?"

"Oh, brother."

Lorelai laughed. "No, Luke, if my delicate love tap hurt you that much, then I will gladly amend the situation."

Luke slid back down on his back. "Forget I said anything."

The end had been reached. It was obvious to tell, and though Lorelai knew this, _could feel this_, she'd entered an area that she found couldn't be easily vacated. And she knew, even as she spoke, that this was her own doing. There was an opening here. She saw the opening but still wouldn't open her eyes wide enough to see what lay on the other side. That was clearly a choice by her because even Stevie Wonder could see it.

She lay back down as he'd done.

"I hope I don't sleep too wild tonight. Otherwise my Smurf blanket may fly over and really do some damage to you."

"Jeez."

Lorelai smiled and continued to taunt. "Mr. Glass."

"Feel free to shut up, okay?"

"Fragile much?" She turned on her side and punched his arm lightly.

She did this repeatedly, and Luke smiled, though he tried not to. "Stop hitting me."

She winked at his profile. "Am I hurting you, Sweetie?"

"No, you're annoying me. Now, stop."

"What's the magic word?"

"_Or else_."

"Ooh, two magic words. Screw Genie; show everybody how it's done."

He quickly grabbed her fist mid-hit. Looking at her, he said through gritted teeth, "Stop." Lorelai watched the lights bounce off of his face as she smiled. She started pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"Okay, I'm done. The kid in me sort of took over for a sec. Sorry." Luke studied her. Finally, he let her hand go and looked toward the roof once more.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you--" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he felt her start to hit his arm again. "Lorelai," he said in warning.

"I think the beast is waking up," she said teasingly. "Suspenseful music begins to play in the background. Ha! And we're in the perfect setting too--out in the woods, just the two of us. _Don't hurt me, Luke_. _Don't hurt me!_"

With her applied dramatics, her hits got a little more powerful. Luke rolled his eyes. He grasped her wrist and moved into her. She rolled on her back as he pinned her wrist down on the ground opposite of where he lay. He now hovered over her as he held her lightly.

Lorelai's eyes were wide. She evaluated their positions quickly then looked into his eyes. "And the beast has awaken," she said quietly.

Luke's eyes searched hers. Her lips had parted, and her breaths escaped and hit his cheek. He swallowed. "Lorelai?"

She blinked and closed her mouth to swallow as well. "Huh?"

"Why did you decide to stay today?"

Her eyes moved between his. She looked over to her wrist that he still held, then looked back in his face. "Because…camping's fun," she half-whispered.

He smiled and nodded. "Camping's fun?" he asked her doubtfully. She nodded with hesitance. "What was your favorite part?" He asked quietly as he moved his head closer to hers. He kissed her lips so softly that it almost tickled. He'd finally stopped thinking.

He pulled his head away as he looked at her. Lorelai said nothing for a moment as her eyes remained on him. "It's hard to say, really," came her response.

Luke was laying partly on her chest, and he could feel her erratic breathing. "You sure you don't know?" He asked the question, then followed it with another kiss to her lips, just as soft. He pulled away this time to find that her eyes had closed.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I can't... entirely think right now," she whispered. She slid her hand from beneath his and brought it to his cheek. Lifting her head, she brought her lips to his. Lorelai breathed once. Deeply through her nose, her lips stationary on Luke's. She let the feeling fall over her. Over him. Luke leaned down to where she could relax her head. For seconds they held that position. Her hand moved on his face, rubbed around to his ear, and suddenly Lorelai was grateful for that breath. That last chance at air. Their lips parted, and she moaned longingly, even as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

A charge shot through her body, and for a moment, she could have sworn that the disco lamp was fireworks going off overhead.

She was kissing Luke.

And boy, could he kiss!

There was passion growing like a trumpet vine from their heat. First kisses just weren't supposed to be like this! They were supposed to be awkward. Teeth clinking, too much tongue action, not enough synchronization, maybe a little too fast. Just...not like this.

They kissed like old lovers. Basking in passion, feeding off of what they'd grown used to. But this wasn't that type of situation at all. This was discovery--a first time. And it was so perfect.

Lorelai ended their open-mouthed kiss by smoothly turning her head. She fought the desire to turn back. Because oxygen had to be let in. If only to control the feeling of being light-headed.

Luke had moved onto her a little more with their kiss, but he still lay off to the side of her. He swallowed deeply, using the break to stock up on O2 as well. Lorelai turned back to face him, and just as she did this, he moved down a bit and started to suck and nibble on her chin. She smiled at the feeling.

She spoke above a whisper. "All alone out here in the woods. Why, whatever can we do?"

Luke kissed her chin several times before he pulled away. He laid on his side and grasped her side lightly, making her roll over in the same position, facing him. She got on her side and moved her body closer, leaving only a few centimeters of space between them.

Silently, they looked at one another. Lorelai smiled.

"Luke?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

She slowly placed her leg over his, bringing her knee up his thigh. At the same moment, she leaned in and captured his lips. Kissed him like they were sailing on the Chattahoochee at sunset with no destination in mind. Again, two old lovers. So _incredibly _sweet.

Passion was in that kiss. But they savored it in a way that made it appear lethargic. They did this for minutes. Two, maybe three. Not long enough.

They separated, and Lorelai had to remember that she had called him for a reason.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

She removed her leg, and instead, brought her hand to the side of his stomach. She rubbed the area. Looked into his eyes as she did this. "I want to," she softly admitted.

He smiled. "Again, I _know_. Believe me."

She smiled at his remark before she lowered her eyes. "But..." She said slowly.

He kissed her forehead, and she looked up, met his eyes. "But this is new," he finished.

She nodded. "_Wonderful_...kind of new, Luke," she clarified quietly. She smiled once more. "But let's give it one date. Just one. Just to make sure we're both doing the right thing with this."

"Okay," he said without question. "We can wait one date. Or ten dates if you want, but just so you know, nothing is going to change where I'm concerned."

"Good to know," she replied seriously.

"So, what now? We return to our separate corners and try to go sleep?"

Lorelai held her hand up and waited for him to link his fingers through hers. She looked at him once he got the hint and did that. "Well," she began, "how much...contact...can you take before you're at the point of no return?"

Luke's eyes traveled down her body. "With you?" he asked.

She bit her lip, nodded. He took her in once more. "Uh, why don't we just go with _my _proposal," he suggested playfully.

Lorelai laughed. "I have a better idea," she said as she leaned toward him. "Why don't we just take our chances," she whispered. Their lips came together once more.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke and Lorelai drove back early the next morning.

The diner was to be opened at 6, so their 4:45am drive back placed them right on schedule. And made Lorelai want to push Luke into the freezing cold lake when he woke her up. But nonetheless, by 5:15, they were back in town.

Luke pulled up to the curb in front of the diner, and Lorelai parked behind him in the jeep.

He got out, stretching his hands high over his head. Lorelai joined him on the sidewalk, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail as she sluggishly walked over toward him. She stopped in front of where he stood and laid her forehead tiredly against his chest. His arms came down around her, and he held her as he rocked side to side.

"Tired?"

"No," she said in a yawn.

Luke smiled. He was wide-awake since the early hour wasn't anything new to him. "You wanna come in for some coffee?"

She took a breath as she stepped closer and laid her cheek against him instead. Her arms went around his waist. "No, I think I'm going to go home and take a shower. Wash my hair. Get gussied up for tonight."

"Already?"

"What can I say? I'm excited," she said in a dull voice due to the early hour.

"You sound it," he said sarcastically.

She sighed. "Well, I am. Trust me." She turned her eyes up toward his even though they were closed. "Give me a kiss, babe. I have to go check on Rory."

"You do realize you'll have to open your eyes at some point, right?" She nodded. He kissed her lips softly, and Lorelai smiled as she stepped away.

"Bye," she said.

"Call me later?" he asked as he reached into the back of his truck and pulled out his backpack.

"I will." Lorelai turned away with a smile, and her eyes ran across the diner's window. Immediately, she walked closer and leaned down to look at the flier she saw there. She snatched it off the window. "What the...?!"

"Aw, give me a break! Why the hell did Taylor plaster this stuff on my diner?" Luke complained as he walked over. "He's going to hear about this, I guarantee it."

Lorelai held up the paper. "Do you see this thing?!"

Luke looked at the words. " _'Sew What?' Coming Soon. Can't sew? No need to worry. Classes to be taught by Lorelai Gilmore..._ " He read aloud. "It looks like there's some kind of sewing event Taylor's holding. Another stupid idea that this town will probably eat up." He looked around the paper at her. "You agreed to do this?"

"No!"

"Great. Taylor's really flipped his lid now. He better not get the idea of throwing _my _name on _anything_ thinking I'll just go along with it. I know that much."

Lorelai shook her head. "Well, I'm in the same boat because if he thinks that I'm doing this _Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday starting next week_," she read from the sheet with mockery, "then, he is sadly mistaken. I have a job, dammit! A real job! I have a daughter, and a..._you_," she said gesturing toward Luke. He smiled. Lorelai was too riled up to appreciate it. "Ugh! I don't have time to dedicate to this thing. He could have at least talked to me before he just went around hangi--"

Lorelai stopped suddenly as she remembered her conversation with Taylor the day before.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, taking in her sudden pause.

Lorelai's eyes fell back down to the sheet. "Crap," she muttered with much more calm. She re-read it, then looked up with an eye roll. "This is just..._freaking _excellent," she said in sarcasm.

"What is?"

She took a breath and folded the sheet in her hand. "Nothing." She looked down at the paper. "I...forgot I promised Taylor I'd do this."

Luke looked at her with concern. "So you actually signed off on this?"

She shrugged tiredly and stuck the paper in her pocket. "What can I say? Quid pro quo."

Luke scoffed. He couldn't possibly imagine a favor big enough that would make this situation okay. "Well, I feel for you," he sympathized. "Hope it was worth it."

Lorelai smiled a little. "You have no idea how much," she said lightly. She leaned in and kissed him again. "I'll see you later, Hon."

Luke waved to her and made his way inside of the diner.

**-The End-**

I always figured if I ever went nearly 2 mos w/o putting out a story, I'd be done with fanfic. I've made my peace with season 7, so I no longer _have _to continue for the sake of not scorching all of my DVD's. Hearing Lorelai say in Season 2, episode 9, 15 min, 8 sec in : ), _"I was engaged, Sookie. You don't just get over that..."_ no longer angers me. It's now kind of funny. Either way, I'm not haunted by the final season's awful treatment of LL anymore. I realized that a couple stories ago. But I'm still here. Putting out stories. Wow. I must really love these characters or something ;-). It's been a while since my last fic. For that, I apologize.

Expect my next in a week (at most).

Love u guys! Review and let me know what u thought, please!!


End file.
